You Make Everything Okay :
by 8DisclosureJeffHardy8
Summary: So this story was created by request by someone on another site :


YOU MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY - The Miz One Shot

"McKayla, if you don't hurry, we'll be late!" Evan shouted up the stairs. I grabbed my suitcases from my bed and slowly came down a few moments later. "Jesus, McKayla, we're just going to go one show, your try-out, and you won't need all of that." Evan shook his head with utter disappointment. "So, maybe I want to bring it all." I said throwing a small bag at him and laughing, trying to be sarcastic. "You act like a kid sometimes, my god." Evan slapped his forehead. "Well, fine then," I slammed my belongings down with slight anger. "What will I need?" Evan turned to me. "Some pampers." My mouth fell open. I ran over and tackled him. "Take that back, meanie head." I pinned him to the ground. He tried to squirm free. "Get off of me sis, you abuser!" He started to tickle me in retaliation.

"Hello? Hey, you guys!" Maria Kanellis said putting one hand on her hip and twirling her hair around her finger of the other hand. "We got to go now! If we don't, then say bye-bye to your try-out and no WWE for you." Maria crossed her arms, acting like she was serious. "That's a lot coming from someone who was fired." I said under my breath jokingly. "What was that?" Evan and Maria say at the same time. I looked at Maria, to Evan, then back to Maria. "Wow, you two act more like siblings than Evan and I do." Maria cut in. "I resent that!" Evan and I laughed. Maria started to tear up and Evan went and gave her a hug. "So when your girlfriend cries you rush to her every need, but when your own flesh and blood cries, you always say to 'walk it off, tiger.'" Evan picked Maria up in a bridal style. She giggled in excitement. "I do because she's one girl I don't ever want to go away." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Yuck! Gag me." I grabbed one of my many suitcases and a small bag. I threw the smaller bag at Evan and headed out to the car.

The arena was empty when we got there. No fans, no production crew, nobody. "I've never seen an arena this quiet before." Evan said jumping into the ring. "Want to practice?" I looked up at him and said under my breath. "No." Evan turned to me and reached out for me. He pulled me up onto the apron. "If you want to be like me, you got to practice." Evan said with cockiness. "Oh yeah, because I be like the guy who got RKO'd while doing his own move. Oh sure, yeah I'll practice with you." I said with complete sarcasm. "Shut up and let's practice." I chuckled to myself.

Maria came down to the ring. "Evan." He had me down in an abdominal stretch. He slowly moved to the ropes. "What honey?" I yelped in pain. "Do you have some gum?" Maria blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth. "You have some in your mouth." Maria stopped chewing and thought for a second. "Oh right." She turned around. I wiggled my way out of his hold and pounced on his back. "The sleeper hold, good choice." Evan fell to one knee. "You can let go now." I shook my head. "No!" Evan tried to reach for the ropes. "Don't make me hurt you." He said between breaths. "You can't do anything." He reached back and pulled my hair. After he grabbed a handful of hair, he flipped me around and I slammed onto the mat. "Ouch, you man whore." He grabbed his throat as I grabbed my head. "Get used to it." He rolled out of the ring and left me there in the middle of the ring.

I rose to my feet and turned to the entrance ramp. A shadow of a man was there. "Nice work, McKayla." He said in a soothing tone. "Thanks, um, who are you?" I said trying to get a look at their face. He stepped into the light. "I'm The Miz." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Oh, well, hi. I'm McKayla." He smiled again. "So, are you a new diva?" He said stepping up onto the steps. "Well, no, not yet, anyways." He got into the ring. But before he could say anything else, Evan came back. "McKayla, come on now." I turned to Miz. "Um, I guess I'll see you around." I said shyly getting out of the ring.

I walked up beside Evan. "Don't talk to him ever again." Evan grabbed my arm and pulled me backstage. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong." He forcefully let go. "McKayla, why do you think I was out of action for 6 months? I just didn't give myself a skull crushing finale!" I rolled my eyes. "I never even said that I liked him." Evan cut in. "You just did." He walked ahead of me and slammed his locker room door in my face. "Well, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" I said with sass even though I knew he didn't hear me.

After about an hour, some more people started to show up. I walked up and down the various hallways, trying to calm my nerves. I looked up to see The Miz talking to another wrestler. He turned over a looked at me. "Hey, see you later." He waved to the guy and walked over to me. I stopped and grinned shyly. "McKayla's your name, right?" He said pointing at me as if he was trying to remember. "Um, yeah, that's my name." I looked up at him. "So, today is your first match?" I smiled. "Well, yes and no. This is my first match in front of a crowd, but it's only a try-out." He started to look concern. "How come it's only a try-out, can't your brother just make you a diva?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah I guess so, but I think he wants me to earn it." Miz started to smile like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "From what I hear, they should have made you a champion by now. Everyone talks about how great of a wrestler you are." His kind words seemed to fade as I felt myself melt in happiness. My happiness was interrupted. "McKayla, What are you doing? Get your ass over here now!" I closed my eyes and turned. I opened my eyes. Maria and Evan stood a few feet away. "I would, but it looks like your egos in the way." Miz laughed from behind her. "That was pretty funny." I said over my shoulder with a smile. Evan stared at her, enraged. I looked back and walked cautiously to him. He took another look at Miz and then pulled me close to whisper into my ear. "What did I tell you about him?" I let out a sigh. "Evan, I'm not going to listen to this again, okay! His finisher was perfect until you botched it! Quit saying it was his fault! I know and you know that I'm right! Stop treating me as if I were a baby!" I pulled away and walked past him and down the hall.

I walked into the divas locker room and headed to my "temporary" locker. I began to think: "There's no way I'll become a diva. I just made Evan pissed. He might tell Vince something rude about me. And what will the Miz do?"

My body tingled at the thought of Miz. I laid my head on the locker for a moment, thinking even more about Miz. My thoughts were disturbed the sound of a slamming locker. I suddenly realized that I had to get to my match.

I walked out to the few fans that were in attendance. No pop whatsoever from anyone. I knew that I was being watched from the monitors backstage and from the few fans. I wore be-dazzled blue jeans and a black and white halter top with wrestling boots. I slid into the ring and waited for my opponent. I paced back and forth for a bit. Brie Bella's theme played and the few fans cheered for her. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to enter the ring. She got into the ring and flipped her hair at me.

The referee started the match and Brie immediately charged toward me. With one swift kick to the stomach, I was down. "Evan was supposed to be mine, not Maria's!" She shouted in my face. The referee stopped the match. Brie kicked me again, even harder than before. It felt like my body had been ripped in half. I tried not to cry. She grabbed me by the hair and smashed my face into the mat. The fans cheered as Evan ran down to save me. Nikki ran down and pushed Evan aside joining her sister in my torturous beat down. Maria came down, but Evan kept her away. "Evan, she needs help." Maria tried to pull away. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt. If you go in that ring, I will leave you." Maria's eyes widened. I had heard what Evan had said. I started to cry in pain. I turned to my side to see Evan pulling Maria away. Brie took the belt off of my ring attire and raised it in the air. The crowd had stopped cheering for them, realizing that this was real.

One swing was all it took. The crack of the belt sounded throughout the area. The crowd was in shock. Blood started to pour out of my stomach. Another hit came across my mouth. My mouth started to become hot and swell. Blood came out of my mouth as well as from my cheek. I was barely aware of what was happening around me. But as Brie lifted the belt for a third time, she was stopped. I looked up with my swollen face into the eyes of Miz. "McKayla, McKayla, are you okay..." His words faded. I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying. I looked over and Brie as well as Nikki was being verbally berated by Vince McMahon. Stephanie was beside him and some security guards had a hold of the twins.

I lifted my hand and I felt Miz's warm touch. I tried to smile, but my face was covered in tears and blood and the swelling hurt too much to try. I was moved onto a stretcher. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the events that had just happened.

I woke up in a hospital. I opened my eyes to a bright room. They stung and I started to squint. I finally got them opened and I looked around. The doctors and nurses hurried by my door, but other than them, no one else was around. I tried to sit up. I couldn't do it. I looked down at my hands. They were wrapped in bandages along with my stomach. "They say you'll be fine in a few days." A figure appeared at the doorway. I was a bit startled. The person approached and became clearer. "Oh, hey Miz," I smiled. "Why are you here?" He sat down in a chair beside my bed. "Well, it seems that I, being the WWE Champion, saved you from an attack from two former WWE Divas and I came here to be with you." I turned to him. "Thank you for what you did. You didn't have to." He looked stunned. "Well, it didn't look like Evan was going to." I rolled my eyes as he said Evan's name. "But I just didn't want to see you get hurt." I turned toward him. "Why?" He looked at me with his piecing blue eyes. "Well, because I really like you."

I smiled to myself. "We just met. We don't have anything in common. Plus I don't know that much about you."

Miz leaned back and thought for a second. Then, he spoke. "We both love wrestling, our siblings are both idiots, we saved each other…" I cut in. "And you make everything okay." I leaned over and he leaned closer to me. We met with a long, soft, passionate kiss. It felt like Heaven.


End file.
